


Curiosity Killed the Straw Hat

by pastacritter



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastacritter/pseuds/pastacritter
Summary: “Mine doesn’t do that,” Luffy says plainly, tilting his head and sounding far too fascinated.





	Curiosity Killed the Straw Hat

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are over the age of 18 in my mind but you do you, friends. <3

It’s got to be late when Law opens his eyes. The sky’s dark and the Thousand Sunny’s lowlights are on. Someone’s probably keeping watch in the crow’s nest but he doesn’t hear the rest of the crew on deck like usual. Which means they all willingly abandoned him to this ridiculous situation he’s found himself in.

Earlier in the afternoon, Luffy decided to use Law as a pillow, and Law let him, thinking the future pirate king would get bored and wander off eventually. Nami snickered at them when she walked past, and Robin smiled her mysterious smile, but the other Straw Hats mainly rolled their eyes. Nothing to see here, folks. Business as usual. And eventually Law fell asleep, too, because when you have a lapful of oblivious, napping future pirate king there’s not much else to do.

And well, here they are now.

Law blinks down at Luffy’s messy black hair. Luffy’s still sleeping, and his face is quite unfortunately and quite firmly pressed into Law’s _very_ interested cock. 

He must make some noise of surprise, or maybe the Fates really just have it out for him, because at that moment of realization, Luffy’s eyes open. And instead of jumping back and ignoring the situation like any _sane_ person would do, Luffy blinks a few times, sits up, shakes his hair out like some sort of wild creature, and stares directly at Law’s lap and the obviously tented material of his pants.

“Mine doesn’t do that,” Luffy says plainly, tilting his head and sounding far too fascinated. Law’s brain is stuck trying to process this… confession? Admission? Luffy’s _what_ doesn’t do _what_? And he can’t help it if his thoughts are taking on a slightly panicked tone.

But then, before Law can come up with any sort of reply that would make sense in this context, or really any context, Luffy’s hand is reaching down as if in slow motion, and then he’s _touching Law’s cock through his pants_. 

“Mugiwara-ya!” Law says in surprise, but it comes out more like a gasp, and Luffy pulls his hand back quickly.

“Does it hurt?” Luffy asks, eyes wide and curious, and Law’s definitely sure someone cursed him in a past life.

“Ah, not exactly,” Law manages, and his face feels too hot with embarrassment to say anything else. It’s not like he can admit that he’s fantasized about Luffy doing this exact thing to him, albeit preferably with more awareness of the whole situation. And Law’s just starting to wonder how Luffy’s lived so long with Franky and Sanji of all people without learning about the birds and the bees, so to speak, when Luffy’s hand lands firmly _back_ on Law’s cock. 

“I don’t think you should…” Law begins, but his voice breaks on a moan as Luffy squeezes ever so slightly.

“Mine definitely doesn’t do _this_,” Luffy says, and he’s frowning in a puzzled way now, staring down at the place where his hand meets the fabric of Law’s pants. “Can I see?”

Law’s brain is completely lost on the response, and so he doesn’t reply at all, and then Luffy’s pulling open his pants, peering into them with way too much interest. Law closes his eyes tightly. He can’t watch this. He really needs to put a stop to it. He – 

Luffy touches him again, bare hand on bare skin, and Law does groan this time. He opens his eyes again to find Luffy smiling down at him with a mischievous grin.

“So it feels good then?” Luffy says, and Law can’t answer that in good conscience. 

“I don’t think you really want me to stop,” Luffy continues, a more teasing tone in his voice. Trust Luffy to really get to the heart of the issue in his own oblivious way.

Law is a little too slow with the reply again, or maybe the reply was never really forthcoming anyways. He’s too far stuck in his own brain to do anything about this situation now. Luffy, on the other hand, is a man of action. His smile only widens at the lack of reply, and he pushes down a bit harder. Law gasps. 

Luffy pulls Law’s cock out of his pants to investigate further, and it’s gone too far to even raise a token protest at this point.

Luffy rubs at the wet tip, and pulls back suddenly staring at his fingers. 

“Do you have to go?” Luffy asks, and Law’s not sure what he means, but then Luffy’s back to looking at Law’s cock with complete confusion, and this is not the way he’d ever imagined this going.

“Mine doesn’t do that either,” Luffy says, rubbing his fingers together. “Not even when I have to go _really_ bad.”

Law’s last few brain cells manage to put the thought together. “Ah, it’s not – it’s not that,” he says, but that only serves to make Luffy even more curious, and Law’s pretty sure if he wanted to stop things here, he _could have lied_. 

Luffy touches him again, sliding his finger across the slit, and Law whimpers.

“What is it then?” Luffy asks, rubbing the wetness all around the head of Law’s cock. 

Law can barely form a reply. “It’s – ah, it’s what comes out when it gets hard,” he manages, and Luffy nods decisively as if that makes perfect sense.

Luffy strokes down on his cock then, and Law can’t hold back from thrusting his hips up in reply. 

“Luffy-ya,” he says, surprised.

Luffy’s grin is stretched across his face again, “Well I have to see if I can get more out. Can I?”

Law can only nod, and Luffy repeats the motion. Law tries not to groan out loud again. This situation is so far out of his control that there’s no looking back at this point.

“Are you sure?” he asks suddenly and Luffy’s brows knit together in confusion.

“Well yeah. Zoro and Sanji won’t let me see _theirs_,” Luffy says sounding put-upon, and it surprises a laugh out of Law, although he thinks it sounds a little more hysterical than usual.

“Of course you did,” Law says, and Luffy just blinks at him blankly.

“You asked them to see?” Law clarifies, but Luffy ignores the question entirely.

“Well can I try more?” Luffy asks, obviously impatient now that he’s found a willing subject to experiment on. Something in Law relaxes a little at that. 

“Yeah,” Law says gruffly, nodding again. And a voice in the back of his head tells him that he’s going to regret this later, but he figures that he regrets it already. What else can he do at this point but let Luffy do what he wants?

Luffy’s approaches the situation with the exuberance that he does any other, and this part – this is the part that Law’s fantasies were right about. Luffy’s hand grips him firmly, stroking, tugging, pulling. His face reflects a single-minded concentration that he usually only aims at food. Law’s hips push up in response, helpless not to really.

“How much more will come out?” Luffy asks.

“A lot,” Law says, breathless.

“Can I see that, too?” Luffy asks, smiling slyly, and Law has a brief moment to wonder if he’s been played, but at this point he doesn’t even care.

He nods, face burning, and he places his hand on Luffy’s own, guiding it into more of a rhythm.

“Like this,” he gasps out, and Luffy grins widely, his hand falling into the motion. His strong grip is easily up to the task, and Law’s head falls back, hitting the ship’s railing.

Law wonders, suddenly, helplessly, what it would be like to fuck him. How he’d stretch so easily. If he’d let Law do it.

“Oh god,” Law says, coming in a rush at the image.

“Woah!” Luffy says in surprise, hand sliding and then stopping in the slick heat. “It really does all come out at once!”

Law opens his eyes to see Luffy inspecting his hand again, and he immediately closes them again at the sight. He’s thinking awful things now. He had some brief idea somewhere in all of this that maybe it would get Luffy out of his system, but it most definitely hasn’t. 

Luffy wipes his hand on Law’s pants, and Law’s eyes snap open again. He resists the urge to laugh hysterically.

“You liked it?” Luffy asks, and Law nods.

“Yeah,” he says, voice rough.

Luffy smiles brightly, and Law finds the strength to put himself back in his messy pants. 

“Can I do it again? Next time?” Luffy asks, and just the question is nearly enough for Next Time to become Right Now.

Law has a horrible realization that _he’s_ going to have to be the one who explains the mechanics of all of this to one of the most wanted pirates in the Grand Line. But he merely laughs, nodding.

“Sure, Luffy-ya,” he says, feeling fond and exasperated at the same time. Because knowing Luffy, there will definitely be a Next Time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this happened, but I have another thousand words of Lawlu PWP sitting in a file, so there will probably be more of it. ^^;;
> 
> Okay, I lied. I _do_ know why this happened. I can't stop thinking about how Luffy's equipment would work given his Devil Fruit abilities. Feel free to yell at me in the comments about this. HOW DOES IT WORK, ODA. CURIOUS MINDS NEED TO KNOW. *coughs*
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> PS: If you're up for something new, I also post original M/M romance over at my [website](https://kpmaxwell.com/the-problem-client-0/).


End file.
